


Welcome

by Filigranka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Loghain loves dogs - and dislikes Orlais.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



The Orlesian envoys’ introductory speech was flowery, full of their surnames and titles, and finished with the praise of “The Most This And That” Loghain of Mac Tir House.

„Thank you, but you must be mistaken. Perhaps you meant to address Altem III Videtur—I mean, Altie, my dear friend.” Loghain patted the head of the Mabari, laying at his feet. “His bloodline is much nobler than mine… I’ll find his genealogy tree, so we could talk about bloodlines, noble heritage and great ancestors." He smiled, sharply. “In Ferelden, we take a great interest in proper breeding of our dogs.”


End file.
